gravity falls un verano de venganza
by savir12
Summary: Todo transcurría bien esa noche antes del verano, todo el pueblo tranquilo, felices siguiendo con sus patéticas vidas, ¿si odio a los humanos? Claro, ¿tú no odiarías a aquellos que rompen una promesa? ¿Aquellos que dañan tu familia? ¿Siempre fue así? No, confiaba en una humana en especial, que por salvarla a ella y a su patético mundo traicione a mi padre encerrándolo.


Todo transcurría bien esa noche antes del verano, todo el pueblo tranquilo, felices siguiendo con sus patéticas vidas, ¿si odio a los humanos? Claro, ¿tú no odiarías a aquellos que rompen una promesa? ¿Aquellos que dañan tu familia? ¿Siempre fue así? No, confiaba en una humana en especial, que por salvarla a ella y a su patético mundo traicione a mi padre encerrándolo. En nuestra dimensión haciendo que me odiara… el trato era que no lo dañarían, Qué estúpida en confiar en ellos, Pero al haber roto su promesa he regresado y ahora mi padre tendrá el mundo a sus pies. ¿Mi padre? El ser más poderoso de nuestra dimensión…

Gravity falls

Un verano de venganza.

Dipper: ¿Mabel?... ¿Qué estás haciendo? Preguntaba un dipper casi adormitado, al ver a su hermana en la puerta de su aviación.

Mabel: dipper…es que… pato murió.- con la mirada al suelo y ahora ya toda una adolecente de 15 años.

Dipper: ¡que! Pero él está aquí mira.- sentándose en su cama y señalando a un pato muy concentrado en dormir.

Mabel: oh es cierto tu eres el que murió… ¿cómo lo olvide?…-de repente Mabel comenzó a llorar y se fue a su cuarto.

Dipper: ¿pero que lo curas dices Mabel? Mabel MABEL! - dipper fue tras ella pero al atravesar la puerta estaba enfrente de la cabaña.

Bill: valla valla si es nuestro amigo pino, así que ahora eres todo un adolecente.- Bill estaba sentado en la puerta de la cabaña..

Dipper: ¿Qué? ¿Pero tú no existes? ¿Te derrotamos? – nuestro amigo al verlo quiso retroceder- Mabel, ayuda

Bill: tranquilo chico solo vine a saludar. Es todo

Dipper: no eres real, eres una pesadilla.- tapándose los oídos y cerrando fuerte los ojos.

Bill: jajaja es cierto, pero eso cambiara dentro de poco y esta vez acabare con toda la familia pines. Incluyendo a esa chica. Bill comenzó a convertirse en piedra- no lo olvides pino no falta un alma llena de venganza que quiera hacer un trato, y me dé una mano.

Al terminar de convertirse en piedra la mano de Bill estaba frente a él.

Chica: muy bien ayuda a vengarme por favor.- una sombra misteriosa atrás de dipper decía esto y tomaba la mano de Bill, atravesando a dipper.

Dipper: ¡no lo hagas!- asustado y muy agitado levantándose del sillón

Mabel: dipper ¿Qué paso?- asustada dejando caer las palomitas.

Dipper: regresara-se levantó y comenzó a buscar entre su mochila que estaba a la par del sofá.

Mabel: ¿Quién? ¿El chico que te dejo encerrado en el baño? Parándose y colocándose al lado derecho de dipper.

Dipper: no el el regreso oh regresara, que se yo- tapándose la cara con las manos.-demonios tenemos que ir.

Mabel: tranquilo. Dándole una cachetada.

Dipper: ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – mirándola a los ojos y acariciándose su mejia

Mabel: no lo se acaban de hacerlo en la película, lo sabrías si no te hubieras quedado dormido

Dipper: no hay tiempo para eso Mabel, tenemos que ir a Gravity falls este verano.

Mabel: ¿es enserio? Si, pato alista tus maletas vamos Gravity falls.

Después de alistar todo, al día siguiente convencieron a sus padres que ellos viajarían a Gravity falls porque sus tíos los esperarían en la cabaña, por suerte sus padres tenían que hacer un viaje. Pudieron comunicarse con sus tíos la noche anterior y se juntarían en Gravity falls, lo que no sabían era que sus tios llegarían dos semanas después, pero eran detalles que era mejor no decirlos

El bus llego normal dejando a nuestros dos jóvenes en la entrada de Gravity falls.

Dipper y Mabel: regresamos- viéndose muy felices.

Chica: cayeron como idiotas.- escondida entre los árboles.

Lamento no seguir los otros fan fic pero no tenía teclado pero estoy trabajando ya en los otros fan fic muy pronto estarán espero, regrese.


End file.
